


kiss and tell

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, DadSchlatt, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, but i wanted to share brainrot, for the brainrot, fundy is a fox hybrid, im so sad, made this for myself and a friend, they are resting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dream and fundy kiss under the stars :]
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 294





	kiss and tell

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't about the actual content creators! shipping real people is cringe!!   
> also dream and tubbo are Jschlatt's kids but Dream's horns were badly damaged so he has none if that makes sense. idk if i'll ever explain that. but thats a thing.

One thing Dream couldn’t figure out about Fundy was the way he kissed him. His boyfriend would kiss him in certain places at certain moments but not in others. 

When they’d meet up at their secret creek, Fundy would kiss him on the cheek. But if they met up in front of people he’d kiss his hand. In secret their lips would be sealed together like there was no tomorrow but in public the only place Fundy’s lips graced was the top of Dream’s mask.

It perplexed the masked man. Was there some stupid set of rules that dictated when and where Fundy could kiss him? Of course it could be attributed to them keeping their relationship a secret一It would be free leverage in this war 一but they couldn’t help from giving each other some affection. But it didn’t add up.

Dream finally decided to ask his lover while they cuddled together under the stars. It was a chilly night at the creek as they sat together under a birch tree. Fundy’s tail wrapped around him while he sat on the fox hybrid’s lap, providing warmth. In these rare times they were free to do what they wanted; usually cuddling together like this and talking about everything and nothing. Occasionally giving each other little kisses wherever they liked.

Fundy just gave Dream another kiss on the lips when Dream put a finger on Fundy’s lips. “I’ve been wondering. Why do you…” He thought for a bit, this was a strange question after all and he didn’t want to imply anything. “You know when you kiss me on my cheek to greet me? Or when you kissed me on my nose before MCC?” 

Fundy nodded. “Yeah? Should I stop doing that babe,” he asked with a hint of melancholy in his voice. His ears lowered with uncertainty. Dream’s green eyes widened as he shook his head. “No, keep doing it. I love when you do, I just wanted to know why do you do it? Like you only kiss me on the cheek to greet me. Does that make sense?”

The fox ears raise back up as Fundy lights up. “Well Wil told me that each kiss has a different meaning. Y’know how everyone knows that a kiss on the lips means love?” Dream paused then nodded. “Then what’s the meaning of a cheek kiss or a nose kiss?” 

Fundy kissed the taller man’s cheek, lighting them ablaze with pink. “That’s like a greeting, like ‘good to see you.’” He moved his lips to Dream’s nose, right on the scar. “A nose kiss is for good luck.”

“But what about the other kisses? Like when you kiss my hand or forehead?” Fundy grabbed Dream’s arm off of his shoulder and brought his gloved hand up to his lips. Dream moved his hand to cup his lover’s cheek. “A hand kiss signifies respect. Just like how people would kiss a woman’s hand or someone like a king,” Fundy explained before grinning. “It’s how I pay my respects to my king in public your Majesty.” He bows his head while giggling.

His ‘king’ rolled his eyes while giggling along, pink brightening on his cheeks. “Your king commands you to continue with the kisses.” He smiled, “Of course.”

Fundy gently put his hands on Dream’s head and kissed his forehead. “A forehead kiss means friendship or affection,” Fundy said. “I personally see it as more for family but it works.”

That reminded Dream of his dad. Before they all departed after a weekly game night, Schlatt would kiss all of them farewell. First he’d kiss Dream’s nose, then peck Tubbo’s cheek, before kissing both of their foreheads. It was one of their few little family things. 

Dream smiled fondly while thinking about his family. “Same. Are there any other kisses with meanings?” Fundy’s ear twitched as he thought. “Actually there’s one more. Close your eyes for this one Sunshine.” He hesitated but slowly shut those eyes that Fundy adored. 

He could feel those soft lips touch his eyelids softly. First the left, then the right before Dream opened his eyes again. “Kissing the eyelids signifies thankfulness. Obviously no one goes around kissing another person’s eyelids during that, what was that called? Thanksgiving? Yeah, Thanksgiving, to show their thankfulness. It's more special. A silent thanks for something like being there or being alive.” 

“Can I kiss your eyelids then?” 

Fundy’s cheeks lit up with red at the sudden question but he shut his brown eyes. Dream carefully kissed his eyelids with his chapped lips. “I love you Funko.” 

“Love you more Sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> i am very fucking sad and i love these dorks so much and i liked this enough to post it :>
> 
> if either of the content creators state that they are uncomfortable with shipping then i will take this down out of respect. reminder that these are the personas/characters they play in the smp. not the actual people. i will break your ribs if you think this is the actual content creators.


End file.
